kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Trips
Field Trips '''is the third episode of the Elliot Goes to School series by kitty0706, and it was released in June 2010. It has gotten over 900,000 views, and has the second smallest amount of views for an episode (after Mondays). At 11 minutes of duration, it is the second longest ''EGTS ''episode ever, beaten once more by Mondays. '''Brief synopsis: Elliot's class is going on a field trip to the Team Fortress 2 ''museum, where Brandon continues to wreak havoc and Bill Clinton continues his dooby-smoking habits. Characters * Elliot * Pigeon * Sam Fisher (plane passenger) * Billy Mays (plane passenger) * Desmond Miles (plane passenger) * Brandon * Mr. Cool * Mr Higglesworth * Bill Clinton * Jimbo * Xavior * Bob * Joe * The Underwear Man * Elmer J Fapp * Francis * Emo Kid * Postal Dude * Deadpool * Dan * Chris * Random Kid/Folding Chair * Sean Connery * The Horse * Ellis * Servbot * Some Fagola Music (0:00) - "Sink into Me" by Taking Back Sunday (0:25) and (8:12) - Untitled Song from South Park: the Game (0:36) and (0:42) - "Break-up Song" by The Bouncing Souls (1:10) - "Merry as a Grig" by Van Phillips (1:39) - "Workaday World" by Jack Beaver (2:54) - "Screw on the Loose" by Tony Lowry (3:19) - "Drive Faster" by Alexandre Azaria (Transporter 3 Soundtrack) (3:23) - "Dra Spring" from Go! Go! Hypergrind Soundtrack (3:33) - "Gay Activity" by Clive Richardson (4:36) - "Mists of Illusion" by Gilbert Vinter (4:40) - "You Sexy Thing (I Believe in Miracles)" by Hot Chocolate (4:59) - "Folli the Foal" by Andrew Fenner (6:07) - "Here I am" by The Explosion (6:20) - Untitled Song from Postal 2 Soundtrack (7:39) - "Chacarron Macarron" by El Mudo (8:32) - Untitled Song from True Crime: New York Soundtrack (9:06) - "Inferno" by Fredric Bayco (10:29) - "Boogie Woogie Downtown" by The Bouncing Souls (10:46) - "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who Plot Class 1: Italian (Mr. Cool) Elliot's alarm goes off, and we see him sleeping upright on his bed, with a lamp fixture body on his head and covering it. Elliot finally reacts, tossing something at his alarm clock and yelling "SHUT UP!" He bursts through his room, knocking down the door, and proceeds to flip wildly through his kitchen, ruining many things, until he bursts through the door. He begins to ride to school, only to be hit by something and fall off his bike. Elliot clutches his knee and pulls off a brief "Peter Griffin" before riding off. He hits a few people at a plane site, derails one plane, and flies into another. He goes into the piloting room (causing a few people to fall off the plane), and recklessly controls the plane, causing it to swerve and swing. Eventually, Elliot plummets out of the plane and--conveniently enough--crashes right into Mr. Cool's room. Brendan interrupts one of Mr. Cool's statements, accusing him of calling him fat and forcing him to apologize against his own will. Despite this Mr. Cool continues his statement, announcing that there will be a field trip in the 3rd period, and Brendan pipes up that they won't have to deal with Ms. Person for 5 minutes straight. Brendan finishes Mr. Cool's quote of not "dilly-dallying", and boasts that he could read minds, and uses Elliot as an example by reading his mind and realizing that he wanted to punch him in the ear, which he does. This punch has enough force to send Brendan out the window, but he automatically appears at the door and crashes into Elliot head-on. Mr. Cool asks his class the Italian translation of "shoes", but Elliot says something afterward that breaks the fourth wall: "Didn't I just answer that in the last episode?" Brendan reads off Elliot's Ima Robot shirt and calls him a robot, forcing him to shut his face, which Elliot actually does. Mr. Cool tries to confront Xavior that he could not play his laptop during a lesson, but he is too focused on his game to even notice. After awhile, Xavior finally speaks to Mr. Cool, apologizing for the fact that he had to kill a leet haxer that was stealing his weapons. Brendan makes another "gay" comment about Xavior's game, but he retaliates and says that it wasn't "gay and stupid like him", winning him the argument. Mr. Cool begins to ask the class the translation again, before Brendan suddenly interrupts him with a burst of laughter, and when Mr. Cool desperately tries to ask once more, Bill Clinton responds with "Doobies?" in the back, while indeed smoking his dooby pack. Mr. Cool wrongs Bill's statement, causing his head to tremble with rage. Brendan suddenly raises his hand, pestering Mr. Cool to call on him, but upon this he asks what the question was. but when Mr. Cool begins to repeat himself, Brendan says "shoes". Mr. Cool asks for the Italian version, and he still says "shoes", causing him to correct his pupil that "shoes" could not translate to itself, leading Brendan to call his teacher a shoe and throw a shoe at him. Elliot asks where Jimbo was, and Brendan notes that he saw him get tackled by a squirrel, and that he obviously died. At that moment, Jimbo comes in and apologizes for his tardiness, explaining that he had a pre-school snack of pizza. Elliot is put into a state of disbelief that Jimbo had eaten pizza at 8:00 a.m., and Brendan says that it was only Jimbo's clone and that he had really been attacked by the squirrel. Elliot is in disbelief towards Brendan's remark, and as he turns around to confront him, he is forced to again shut his face. Class 2: ??? (Ms. Person) As everyone files in, Brendan confronts Ms. Person that she was in the wrong room, and that the "retard convention" was down the other way. She then explains that she was substituting for Mr. Higglesworth, who was absent at the time, and tells her pupil to sit down. In the back of the room, Elmer is shown devouring someone's limb, who repeats his catchphrase, "My name's...''ELMER." before continuing. Ms. Person begins to talk to the class, but Brendan interrupts and says that she had said the P word.When Xavior Saw her he wanted to hang out on the internet but Turns out Mrs person is Mr Higglesworth. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of multiple characters including the gangster kids Chris and Dan, the Postal Dude/Guy and most notably Elmer J Fapp * The true name of Some Fagola is partially seen with the only definite letters being R I C with a partially seen letter being possibly an L with his name possibly being or at least ending with LRIC * Foalding Chair made up the word Generifags * Field Trips is the only episode of Elliot goes to school to have the credits in its description Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School Field Trips Original Discription vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvCREDITS HEREvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Here is the third episode of the high school humor series entitled "Elliot Goes to School". In this episode, Elliot and the gang go on a field trip to a Team Fortress 2 museum. Brandon, of course, causes more havoc. And Bill Clinton still smokes doobies. Enjoy. Sorry I couldn't fit the credits in the video, was running a tight schedule with Youtube's video length limit, as I also couldn't fit in very tiny scenes that were in the full production. They were useless, anyway. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Note that all untitled songs are either from random soundtracks found on the internet or recorded from the sources myself* ~Music~ (0:00) - "Sink into Me" by Taking Back Sunday (0:25) and (8:12) - Untitled Song from South Park: the Game (0:36) and (0:42) - "Break-up Song" by The Bouncing Souls (1:10) - "Merry as a Grig" by Van Phillips (1:39) - "Workaday World" by Jack Beaver (2:54) - "Screw on the Loose" by Tony Lowry (3:19) - "Drive Faster" by Alexandre Azaria (Transporter 3 Soundtrack) (3:23) - "Dra Spring" from Go! Go! Hypergrind Soundtrack (3:33) - "Gay Activity" by Clive Richardson (4:36) - "Mists of Illusion" by Gilbert Vinter (4:40) - "You Sexy Thing (I Believe in Miracles)" by Hot Chocolate (4:59) - "Folli the Foal" by Andrew Fenner (6:07) - "Here I am" by The Explosion (6:20) - Untitled Song from Postal 2 Soundtrack (7:39) - "Chacarron Macarron" by El Mudo (8:32) - Untitled Song from True Crime: New York Soundtrack (9:06) - "Inferno" by Fredric Bayco (10:29) - "Boogie Woogie Downtown" by The Bouncing Souls (10:46) - "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who ~Voice Actors~ -Elliot, Mr. Higglesworth, Mr. Cool, Bill Clinton, Principal: Kitty0706 (me derpaderp) -Brandon: RunFromTheMinges -Elmer J. Fapp: ShanerRamone -Jimbo: Jokertone26 -The Underwear Man: alexjr -F O L D I N G C H A I R, as himself -Ms. Person: Text to Speech -Xavior 3.10: Wes, my awesome bro -The Postal Dude, as himself -Dan and Chris: Kinshin -Francis, as himself Oh, and thankfully reminded by a friendly flamer: ~Personal Models~ Elliot...........................BennyG Emo Kid.....................Half-Dead Chris.........................Half-Dead Brandon.....................Evil Ash Deadpool...................soldier n and other models who belong to their respectful owners. ---------------------------------------- © 2010